To End This Story
by Elizabeth.G
Summary: This is my first fic, please read this. It's about Frodo writing his last letter in Valinor, I how you like it! :)


To End This Story… 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dedicated to everyone who help me 

_You who read this_

_And the one who appreciate this story_

_Also Dedicated to everyone who died on war_

_And Master J.R.R Tolkien_

_Undedicated to Marysue Authors_

A.N Hi, readers ! I'm a newbie in FanFiction.Net. I hope you other authors as my seniors will give me comments about this fanfiction. Okay, this is only a short

Story, the real part of the fic is the poem. Anyway, please read & review!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I am already tired 

_My hands are weary_

_And my hair is grey_

But I still hold on  to a hope that never fades 

Elrond looked out the window, as the sun sets, he released a sigh and then looked at the Hero's grave. He then looked back at the sunset again, he remembered everyone that had died. First Sam, then Arwen, and then Frodo. Now in his old days the only ones comforting him were his wife, Celebrian, Gandalf, and Glorfindel. But he felt lonely still. Sometimes when he remembered it, he felt that he was going to cry, but he thought he shouldn't. As he sighed, his wife, Celebrian came to the room. She was sad too when she heard that Arwen couldn't come to Valinor, and of Frodo and Sam's death. Celebrian walked closer to Elrond and then placed her hand on his shoulder. She said ;

"I know that you're still sad, Elrond. But you shouldn't oblige yourself," She said, trying to comfort her husband.

           "I know Celebrian, I know." He said as he released another sigh again.

           Elrond knew that he shouldn't be that sad. But, the dearest memory he had was when he could help someone before that man died.

_------------**Flashback**----_

"I'm sorry, sir, I am the best healer. But, his illness is because of sadness. So, there's nothing I can do." Said the healer. He was the best healer in Valinor and Eressea, but Frodo's Illness cannot be healed by a healer. First, he only had a fever, but after a long time, he started to faint and have very much nightmare. Everyday he gets weaker and weaker. Now he was barely alive.

"Master Frodo said that he wanted you to do something for him. He said that he wanted to talk to you too." He said again to Elrond. Elrond understood that, for a short time he is going to be dead. So he entered the room where Frodo lies in his grave illness. Frodo was different. His hair was white and his face was full of wrinkles. He looks so old, so weak and yet, so sorrowful. His eyes were full of expretion and experience. When he saw Elrond, he gave up all of his strength to make a smile towards Elrond.

           "Oh, Elrond, please sit down." He said while pointing at a seat beside his bed.

           "Yes, thank you. I heard from the healer that you wanted me to do something for you. And you wanted to talk to me too." Elrond said, trying his best not to make Frodo think that the healer couldn't heal him, and that he 's going to die. 

           "Yes, but first. I wanted to talk to you first." Frodo said.

           Automatically, Elrond drew closer to him.

           " I  think that I'm already old and I don't have an heir so, I can't make a last letter. So I decided to make a poem. But, my hands are too weak to write. So, I want you to write it for me. The paper and the pen are right there in the table. " Frodo said while pointing at the table, right beside him.

Elrond took the paper and the pen and then looked at  Frodo once more. Frodo looked at Elrond back and then he smiled at Elrond again. And then Frodo took a relaxing position, and at last, he started to chant softly :

To End This Story… 

_I walk a road_

_Of happiness and sorrow_

_And all that I can see _

_Is a confusing alley_

_I walk a story_

_Of beasts, wickedness, heroes_

_And mystifying words_

_Sometimes I do not want to know the ending_

_Because I think  there is nothing in the end_

_I stand alone in a place_

_Full of darkness, evil, and hatred_

_And I do not know_

_That there is still hope in this place_

_Sometimes this story can be painful_

_But it could be something I  can hold on to_

_I always think of _

_why I am here_

_In a story of heroes_

_When I do not even know how_

_To end a story…_

_I  do not want to know the ending_

_Because it is too sad_

_I do not know the beginning_

_Because in the early days_

_I did not want to know _

_No friend was there to help me_

_No maps to take me home_

_No leader is there to guide me  or_

_To end this story…_

_But I  have a hope in this world to help me  go on _

_And to end this story…_

_But the story is not finished yet_

_Although my hands are weary_

_And my hairs are grey_

_But I still hold on to the hope _

_That helps me make this story go on_

_So I will not  fear nor worry_

_Although it is not finished_

_So I will lie in my bed_

_And sleep eternally in peace_

_Because now I know that to let go is a part ;_

_To end this story…_

Frodo looked at Elrond with a weak smile and then he said "Good Bye, Elrond…." He said and then he closed his eyes and then at last, he sleeps eternally in peace, just like what he said in his poem.

------------**_Flashback Ends**_----

           Elrond looked outside again and then he stand up from his seat, he turned swiftly and then said to his wife, "Sam and Frodo are dead, but  their memories are still kept inside everybody's heart. That makes them sleep in peace."

           Celebrian smiled at Elrond, she said "And, that is well. I will be in my room if you need Me.", She said and then she turned swiftly and then left the room.

           After Celebrian left the room. Elrond looked at a wooden box with a flower carving. He walks toward the box and then open it. Inside  was a piece of paper with a poem on it with the title "To End This Story…" Elrond smiled, he knows that Frodo is sleeping peacefully now. He was a hobbit in the past, but a huge hero in the future. Now he had finished his story. That makes his hand and his mind tired. And now he rests peacefully, eternally forever.

_My story is now finished_

_So I will lie in my bed_

_And sleep in peace_

_Until the end of days_

***~The End~***

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N How was it ? Excellent, perfect, flawless, medium, bad, very bad, or worst ? Okay I know I'm an amateur but, If you wanted to flame me (about my

grammar, the poem or stuff) please don't flame me too hard. Anyway, please Review!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Special Thanks :

-Azure Sky

-Leni Milschtrasse

-My computer

-and, You yourself.

P.S Don't flame me too hard! PP.S This story is undedicated to Marysue authors. 

PPP.S Never scorn pity on Marysue authors !

PPPP.S Never review Marysue authors !

PPPPP.S If you want to be my friend, please e-mail me !

PPPPPP.S My e-mail is SunShangXiang@mr-potatohead.com

PPPPPPP.S Someone who can speak Indonesian, please review me !

PPPPPPPP.S Anyone who is reading this, I recommend you to read the following fics;

                     -I'll Be Waiting(FF8)

                     -Oh! Glomia(LotR)

                     -In Dreams(LotR)

                     -Melodies of Death(FF9)

                     -Somewhere In Between(FF8)

                     These are good fics ! 

PPPPPPPPP.S I think it's enough for the P.S 

PPPPPPPPPP.S Good Bye ! 

***~Thank You For Reading This Fan Fiction~***


End file.
